The 150th Annual Hunger Games
by TheSoldier115
Summary: Triple the tributes. Triple the Cornucoupias. Triple the Bloodbaths. And Triple the excitement. Follow Jane Gates from District 3 as she fights to survive in the 6th Quarter Quell. Please Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Prologue**

I join my family around our small T.V. and watch as President Cobalt announces what this years Quell will be. He announces that there will be 3 boys and girls from each district. That there will be three cornucopias, which means three bloodbath. But there is one twist that is surprising to me. No mutations. This shocks me.

I shake thinking about this years hunger games. 72 tributes, 3 bloodbaths. My name is in there so many times I have lost tracked. We have a huge family, that I need to support. I soon drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Reaping**

**Please review. It isn't rewarding thinking that I write for no one.**

I wake up from a deep sleep. I roll over realizing what day it is. The Reaping. I think back to the night President Cobalt announced what the Quell was going to be.

I start down the steps after getting quickly changed. I walk into my kitchen to see my 3 brothers and 4 other sisters scrambling around the little food we do have. They look very tired and weak. We are the poorest in all of district 3.

I walk into my pen for the 17 years just as our escort walks up on the stage. With her green hair, pink eyelashes, and a bright blue dress we all think she looks strange. She rambles on about the Dark Days and then about the second rebellion. That the Capitol can't be beat and how we deserve out punishment. She finally finishes talking then moves towards the boy's bowl, comes back to the mic and says…

"Jimmy Grant", I see I small boy from the 13 year old sections. I feel sympathy for the people who get picked. She scrambles back over to the boy's bowl, moves her hand around and picks up two more slips.

I don't pay attention to their names. Why bother? They are as good as dead.

Our escort then moves to the girl's bowl. I cross my fingers hoping it's not me. "Jenna Lewis and Christina Tenzin", two down, one to go. I hear her call my name. Oh no, it can't be me. I'm going to die I think to myself as they drag me up with the other poor souls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Train Ride Day 1**

**This chapter you get to know about the district 3 tributes, and their personalities. Sorry these next two chapters will be a bit slow. I skipped over the Justice building part to save a bit of time, Please Review.**

After meeting my family at the Justice building we were whisked away to a train. The train was so luxurious, all the couches were so plush and colorful.

Our escort leads me to my room, telling me that dinner is in two hours. I plop down on my huge bed. I rollover and see a high-tech remote. It reminds me of home. I helped make these back at the factories in district 3. I must have fallen asleep because I hear knock on my door telling me it is time for dinner.

I sit down and notice I am the first one there. A strange boy who I think is called an Avox comes and brings a silver platter of golden bird. My escort, Angel tells me its called a turkey.

Just then Jimmy, Jenna, Christina and the other two boys whose name I don't know. They sit down and start scoffing down food and I do the same.

Our mentors sit down at the table and until this it has been relatively quiet. "What is your name?", pointing to the small 13 year old boy. "Jimmy Grant", he replies. He says he doesn't have any useful talents. Chris, one of our mentors mumbles something. I couldn't make it out but I believe he said something about him being in the bloodbath. Jimmy heard him and his heart sank.

Chris then ask Christina what her talents are. She is good with electronics, but who isn't in district 3. She also tells him that she is fast and she thinks she pretty smart. Jenna looks like she could be a winner. She is fast, smart, and great with knives.

Finally he comes to me, I tell him that I can do almost anything with electronics and even rearm mines in the games. My grand mother told me that a boy she knew when she was younger did that for the careers in the 74th hunger games. It backfired though when, the winner triggered an explosion which resulted in the destruction of all their supplies and the death of him. I go on to tell him about being good with knives and camouflage because of painting the electronics to the exact color.

We finish eating and go to the T.V. car. We watch the recaps of the reapings and the other two boys, Ian and Ethan, tell about their life. They are best friends, both sixteen. Ethan is a bit taller and stronger than Ian but they both look like tough opponents.

District 1 reapings are always predictable. Volunteers. Everyone volunteered and as always they look deadly. This year will be tough because their will be at least 12 careers. District 2 is the same. We of course know what happens for District 3. The District 4 tributes look somewhat tough. Some are scrawnier than others.

It gets late so I head off to bed. As soon as I drift off to sleep I hear a scream. I slowly roll out of bed to check where it came from it was Christina she had a nightmare. So I stayed with her until she calmed down. I feel bad for her she is only 15, she is so young and doesn't deserve to be in these games but then again who does.

After about a half an hour I trudged back to my room almost collapsing from a tiring day. I hit the bed and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Train Ride Day 2**

**This is the final train ride. Then the parade and training I might put them in the same chapter. The interview and the moments leading up to the start of the games, then the games. Please REVIEW it helps out a lot.**

I am jolted awake by a rapid knocking on my door. It is Angel, she screams at me to get up and come to the T.V. car, President Cobalt has an announcement about this years Quell.

I quickly get dressed leaving my clothes on the floor for the Avoxes to get and skip a shower.

I rush through the cars to the T.V. car. This time I am the last to arrive. Jenna and Christina saved a spot for me on the couch.

"As you know this is an interesting Quell. We already have 72 tributes, 3 cornucopias, and 3 bloodbaths and no mutts. To make this the greatest Quarter Quell ever. I declare that more than one person can win if there are from the same district."

As we hear this we stare at each other in disbelief. We can all make it out together.

Our mentors leave the room and converse a bit. They soon comeback in and start telling us about their game plan. Since their will be 3 bloodbaths you probably will be spread out. My guess is that a boy and girl from each district will be at one cornucopia. Then other four at the two others.

So here is what I think we should do. Depending if I am right or not you need to meet somewhere. A way to communicate on where to go.

"Anyone have any ideas?", He asked.

No one answered him. If you can stick with the district partner your with. Don't- Angel interrupts him saying that we will be in the Capitol in one hour.

We started lunch and as always gorged ourselves. We ate wave after wave of delicious food.

Five minutes or so after we finish I can see we have pull into the Capitol. I rush to the windows to admire how beautiful it looks. Then I remember it is the Capitol. They treated us unfairly. They make us play in the games. I soon hear cheering. Then a mob of people that look a bizarre as Angel cheering.

They are cheering for us. They want to see their tributes for the most exciting games yet.

John, one of our mentors reminds us that we need sponsors so act sweet.

So I put on a smile and walked out the door. Cheers erupted from the crowd as we walked by. Blowing and catching kisses. Waving. The whole deal, we all wanted sponsors, most importantly we wanted to go home.

We got to the Training build and went to the third floor.

It is so big I thought. It was even more luxurious then the train.

Angel showed us to our rooms and told us to be out for dinner by 6:00.

I decided to take a shower. The shower had so many choices on what the water smelled like. I picked green meadow. It smelt like roses and pine trees. We also got to pick the smell of the soap. I went with ocean breeze.

I went to explore this amazing building. I walked through a dark room.

"Hey Jane." I heard someone say. I jumped back.

The dark figure materialized from the darkness and I saw it was Ian.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Exploring." I replied.

"I am too, want to go together?" he said back.

So we went explore the giants halls and dorms. We exchanged small talk and then he asked me something I was not expecting.

"Are you friends with that girl Haley back home?" He asked.

"Yea, why?" I returned.

"Well, I kind of like her do you know if she likes me back?"

"I don't know but after we win this I'll ask." we both laughed.

"You really think we can win this?"

"I do, we have you and Ethan, you guys look pretty tough and that girl Jenna. She is promising. What do you think?"

"It could go either way with the careers. Who knows what everyone else is like and what the arena will be like."

We ended up hitting a dead end when we here Angel calling our names for dinner.

We rushed down through the long hallways back to the dining room.

Just as Avoxes were bringing the first course. A salad with cucumbers and tomatoes. They also brought out tons of different dressing. It was delicious.

No one really talked during the first two courses. After the second course Rose, our third and final mentor, who has barely been seen or spoken since the reaping. Suggested that we don't show off our talents during the training . Save it for the private session. Work on things you don't know how to do.

After dinner Ian and Ethan approached me and asked if I wanted to meet in their room in five minutes. I wasn't to sure what was going on or why, but I decided to go anyways.

I knocked on the door, and Ethan opened it. I saw that all the other tributes from 3 were there.

"I thought we can talked strategy and a make a more detailed game plan." Ethan said.

We talked for a bit and came to the conclusion that until we at the very least see the other tributes we can't make a thorough plan.

Ian told us to meet here after dinner after the first two training sessions.

After that I went to bed. I tossed and turned but couldn't fall asleep. I got up and something wasn't right no one was in their room. I wondered around thinking about where they had gone.

I felt a presence behind me, I turned around and saw the girl from district 1 holding a knife, I started to run, as I burst through a door, but was in a open field. Then I saw something very disturbing. All the district 3 tributes dead or dying. I turned and saw a knife flying at me.

As it is about to hit me a jolt awake in a cold sweat. I sigh, it was jut a dream. I look at my clock it read 4:57. I got up to go get a glass of water when I notice Christina's door is slightly open so I peek in. She is sitting up sobbing.

I walk in asking if she is okay. She doesn't answer so I sit down and console her.

After I while I put her back to sleep. I sit down and order some breakfast and wait to start the day. I sat down and wondered what my costume was going to be for the parade tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Parade**

**This chapter will be short then we will get on to the training. Please review.**

Soon people began to trickle into the dining room. Ordering food as they please. Small talk is made.

"We get to meet our stylists today." Jenna says.

"I know I have been thinking about what we are wearing." I reply.

Angel comes down is excited that she has no one to wake up today.

She is always excited about the little things and the wrong things. I think she is so strange, in everything she does.

The morning and afternoon go by fast. We head down into the washing room and we notice District 12 is just getting here. They don't get anytime to rest. Poor souls. I am put into a bleak metallic room with a sink and some hair and body care products. Along with some wax.

I sit for about ten minutes then four strange women come in. I'm guessing their my prep team.

They waste no time scrubbing me down. And the waxing oh god they waxing, it hurt so bad I almost cried.

They rush out of they room and a single women again looking like they rest of the Capitol comes in and introduces herself as my stylist.

My name is Dominique Smith. So what I have you wearing is a sleek silver suit with flashing buttons to represent your district as technology.

We slip it on and get on to our chariot. We wait for everyone else we have one and two in front of us and four and the rest behind us.

One and two begin to move and so do we. The crowd erupt in cheers as we pull around into the square and wait for the rest.

Soon after everyone pulls in the ceremony begins. President Cobalt welcomes us all and congratulates us for being in this glorious event.

He talks on and on, after about 10 minutes the ceremony is over.

We headed back to the training center and I heard the crowd give their last roar before we head in. I see a few careers glaring at us. I wonder why. Maybe because of our costumes who knows but they all look deadly.

When we head back to our floor, I head straight to my room. I am exhausted. Between the dream, comforting Christina, and the parade. I crash onto the bed and fall asleep immediately.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Training Day 1**

**This is where it is going to pick up. Hope you like it. Please review.**

Today is our first day of training. We meet our fellow tributes. They are our opponents. Maybe our kills, and hopefully not our murders.

We get down there and district 1,2,3,8,9 are there already. This place is huge. It can fit 150 people. They have triple of each station.

I see the careers wasted no time going for the swords. I head to the knot tying section and work on that for a bit. A boy and girl from district 11 join me.

We talked for a bit then I left. They seemed nice. Too bad they had to die. They didn't seem like they had a chance

I go to the throwing knife station where District 1 and 2's girls were there. I paid no attention to them. I walked over pick up a knife and through it.

I turned and walked away before it hit. I could tell by their silence that I hit the bulls-eye. A district 7 boy came up to me.

"Hey, where did you learn how to throw like that, 3?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just know how." I replied.

"Well if you teach me how I show you how to through an axe."

First he showed me how to throw the axe. I then showed him how to throw the knife. We were both pretty good at it. The girls came up to me after I was finished with him.

"Why are you wasting your time with him?" they all said in unison.

"I need to learn skills myself. That was a great opportunity to do so." I replied.

"We want you to be with us. We could use your talent."

I told them I would think about it. Before they left they asked to me to ask if Ethan and Ian wanted in to. They also told me their names. Amber, Chloe, Justine, Candy, Sophia, and Annie.

I went back over to the axe throwing station to work on it.

Soon after Ian comes over and asked me what they wanted.

"They wanted me to join them. You and Ethan too."

"Do you think we should?"

"I don't know, it could help."

"We will talk more about when get back" I replied.

"Lunch" I loud metallic voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

We headed for the lunchroom, when a deep voice from behind startled me.

It was a career boy from 1.

"So I heard Amber and Chloe offered you a spot with us." He said.

"All three of you have to get an 8 or above to stay in." He continued.

"Piece of cake." I replied.

We saw the other tributes from three so we decided to join them. We told them what the careers said and asked what they thought about the situations.

The District 7 joined us after awhile. Before us they were sitting with District 12. The boy who showed me how tot throw an axe asked me if I wanted an alliance.

"We got an offer from the careers. But with that offer we can make this alliance work between us." I replied.

"The 12's want in too. Some of them can be useful."

"Alright, for now leave acting like we turned you down so the careers think nothing of this."

After a bit more of training we head back to our room. Our mentor Chris asked how it went. We told him we got two alliances offers. I told them about the careers and the 7's.

Ian blurted out, "Jane has a plan for the careers."

He looked at me funny and asked me to elaborate.

I told him that I think we should survive the cornucopia with the careers, then when their backs are turned we kill them. Leaving the cornucopia to us.

I think we should get District 7 and 12 on this too. They should help gather the supplies afterwards.

We need to have a private meeting with them. No one can know about this.

I went down to district 7. I told them about our plan. Then proceeded to District 12.

When I got their I notice their room was much nicer than ours. They got the Penthouse, it had a great view of the city. The decorations were much prettier. They had plush green couches. Flat screen TV's the size of the wall itself. They were a little less excited for the plan but they didn't have much of a choice so they took it.

I got back to our floor just in time to see plates of food roll out of the kitchen. I saw a roasted pig. Steak with gravy and mashed potatoes. More food then I seen in a whole months came out of the kitchen.

Then I see an avox from my District. Her name is Mia. Her parents tried to start a revolution. Her parents were killed, and she was taken off to be an avox. Her eyes widen as she sees me. I nudge Ian who is sitting next to me and his jaw drops. This was one of Haley's best friends. I hope he isn't going to do what I think he is going to do. Ask her, if she likes him or not.

He keeps his cool until after dinner, that is when I see make his move towards the kitchen. I run to him and pull him back. He shoves me and mouths "Let me do this." I let him go. I peer into the kitchen, where tributes are forbidden to go. He comes back out with a long face, I knew what her answer was, no.

I tried to comfort him but it was no use. He slowly trudged back to his room with his head hung. He slammed the door behind him. Ethan came out beside me just as I was about to go in and told me to let him go.

We were sitting around the TV when he came back out. He didn't say a word. He sat there and stared at the TV. He was still there when I left two hours later.

I tossed and turned a bit trying to go to bed. I to help me go to sleep I go out and order a glass of warm milk. He is still there. I bring my glass over and sit next to him. I asked if I wanted to talk about it. He replied called, "No." So I left him there.

After slurping up all my milk a laid back in bed a dozed off.

The next morning I went out. Thankfully he wasn't there.

I heard I ding coming from the elevator. I saw the careers as the door opened….


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Training Day 2**

**Please review. After this I am doing the private session and interview in Chapter 8. Then we get to the games. Hope you enjoy. Also I like to give a shout out Xylia Ren who reviewed my story.**

The girls stepped off first, then the guys. The crept toward me greeting me with a dark smile.

"So here's the deal, if you guys don't get an 8 or higher on your scores we will drop the alliance." The one tall blonde boy from 1 said.

"Of course we will get above eights, that's why you wanted us in the first place, remember we are good." I countered.

Just then Christina walks into the living room. She sees the careers and darts off into another room. Poor girl, I think to myself. She is so traumatized by this whole thing.

The careers snicker. They walk back onto the elevator and repeat. "Remember 8's or higher or no deal."

As soon as the doors close I run after Christina. I hear the room door slam shut then the bathroom door slam shut.

Ian comes out and asked me what all the commotion is about.

"The careers paid me a visit and she happened to walk in on our conversation. She got scared by them and ran off." I told him.

"Is she okay?" He asked back.

"I don't know. She locked herself in the bathroom door."

"So want did the Careers want?"

"They told me we needed a score of 8 or higher to stay in the alliance." I told him.

By this time our escorts, mentors and the other tribute, joined around the door. The look all groggy and in their pajamas, except for Angel who is wearing a strange robe. It is a silk robe that has a flower pattern on it and it was so soft.

They all asked what was going on and if she was okay. They grumbled that it was too early to be up and other nasty stuff.

After a few minutes the all trudged back to their dorms, and I assume they fell back asleep. I decided that this was a good idea, and that I couldn't help Christina if I was tired at training.

I fell asleep for a few hours only to be woken up be Angel banging on my door. "Time to get up!" she screams. I hear do this to the rest of the tributes before running off.

I got up Changed into my training suit with the number 3 on it. I headed out for breakfast and had my favorite meal. Pancakes with tons of syrup, with butter dripping down the sides. I also had the different flavors of sausages. Smokes, spicy and plain. They were all so delicious.

I announced to everyone, "The careers told me that we would have to get an 8 or higher to stay with the alliance."

Chris stated, "This would be easily for most of you. They will be surprised at your talents and surely give you at least an 8"

We chowed down on our breakfast and headed down.

The silver stainless steel doors of the elevator open. We glide downward to the training facility. It opens. It is already very busy as tributes talk to each other or sit quietly working hard at their station. I go to the axe station and once again practice my axe throwing, its flawless.

I look up at the Game Maker's box just in time to see him smile approvingly.

This gives me confidence so I head to the sword station I test out a few sword seeing which are the heaviest and the lightest. I find one I like. The trainer their shows me a few techniques, so I mimic what he does. He tells me that these moves can defeat anyone with a small weapon or unarmed very easily. I excel at these moves. He then tells me than anyone skilled with a sword can counter these moves. So he tries and show me better moves, but these are harder to follow. Soon I give up, thanking him for the session and move on.

Well at least I know some moves I think to myself. I head for the bow station and no luck there either.

The metallic voice comes back and calls us for lunch. We sat down with each other while the sandwiches came out. They had turkey, chicken, roast beef, BLT's. They also had tons of different bread you could choose from like rye, white, pumpernickel, and pita. There were so many different combinations. I had the turkey sandwich on white bread. It was delicious.

Afterwards I learned about the edible animals and plant and the difference between poison and food. It took the rest of the day but I learned many different edible plants.

I head back with Ian, Ethan, Jimmy and Jenna. I don't know what happened to Christina.

I tell everyone about what I learned about plants and they tell me what they learned.

Ian is really good with camouflage, while Ethan learned how to shoot a bow.

Tomorrow is the private session. If we don't get an 8 we could be killed by a career. I hope to kill them first.

We head back to our floor which is a short elevator ride. Our mentors greet us with their smiles.

"How was it?" Chris asked.

"Hopefully what we learned will be of use."

"Just stay with careers until you have a chance to kill them. Make sure you have your true allies close by to help with the supplies."

Our dinner comes out in three courses. First comes out a tomato soup and a Caesar salad. Then for the main course a Chicken covered in herbs and spices. We all exchange small talk about our day and how good the food is. Christina is always so quiet, I never has seen her talk to anyone. Maybe she is just shy. I don't know.

Our third a final course comes out a chocolate cake drizzled with more chocolate with a chocolate covered strawberry. So much CHOCOLATE!

It was so delicious, why can't I have this kind of food every night back at my house.

Well I'm glad if these are my final days, I'm going out in style. Living a good last few days with as much luxury as possible. This in a way was better than my old life. From here on out my life will be different. I will either be dead or be rich. Either way a different life.

I'm stuffed. After dinner I head to Ian's room for our meeting.

I knock on the door and it quickly opens. Ian invited me in.

"Should we get started?" he asks.

"But Jenna and Christina aren't here." Jimmy says.

"We can start without them. They will be here." Ethan said.

"Can I start?" I asked.

"Sure." Ian said.

"So do you think the career plan is a good idea?"

"It could work. But it could also get us killed faster." Ian countered.

"True, but they would betrays us sooner or later." I said back.

"I guess your right." Ian replied.

"So next order of business. Should we trust District 7 and 12?" Ethan asked.

"I think we can. They need us. 12 almost has no chance without us they never do. They have only had a hand full of good tributes. Haymitch winning the 50th, Katniss and Peeta winning the 74th, and Rue Mellark winning the 85th." Jenna said as she walked through the door with Christina.

It was 9:00 when they came in.

"Where were you guys?" I asked

"Watching T.V. Who are you my mother?" Jenna snaps.

"No I was just curious." I countered.

I head out because I wanted to get a lot of rest for tomorrow's private session.

I undress. Hop in the shower. Pressed a few buttons. Water and soap shot out. I lathered the soap. Jump out and hit the dry button. I was dried in thirty seconds.

I jumped in bed a drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: I was really hungry during the dinner part. So I got a little carried away with the description.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Session**

**This will be the last chapter then the games. Hope you enjoy.**

I wake up slowly to sound of Angel yelling at me to get up. All she does is yell at me. Barking orders at me. I jump out of bed and got changed. We had the same breakfast as the past few days. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, and toasts.

Rose sat down and said, "This is where you show your best talents. You need good scores for sponsors. You, Ethan and Ian also need it to gain the trust of the careers."

Angel tells us we have to be in the lunch room by 12:00. It 10:30 now. So I have an hour and a half to take a shower and get ready.

I head for my room when I feel a hand on my shoulder Its Ethan's. "Good Luck today." he tells me.

"You too." I say back.

I hop in the shower. Hitting buttons until the soap shoots out. I wash my body and then my hair with this green goop. It made my hair so soft and it smelled so good.

When I got out I hit the dry button. I wish I had these back in 3. This would save me 20 minutes in the morning. Although I'm dry I wrap myself in a towel and sit on my bed. I just stare into space. Thinking about today, the games, and our plan.

Out of the corner of my eye I see my door open, and a head wrap around. Its Jimmy's. He notice I'm in a towel around quickly pulls away. "You can come in. Its okay." I tell him.

He comes back in the room. "Sorry about it. I should have knocked." He says shyly.

"Don't worry about it." I tell him.

"Well I came to tell you that Angel is worried about you. It is 11:45." He tells me.

"Wow, I took a shower for an hour." I said shocked.

"I guess so." He said back.

"Well if you don't mind. I'm going to get changed."

So I head to the bathroom to grab to my clothes. I drop my towel and head back out. He is still there.

"Oh my god Jimmy!" I scream.

He eyes widen as he notices I'm naked and faints.

I laugh a bit then change before he wakes up. I splash some water on his face. He jolts awake and quickly sits up.

"You've never seen a girl naked before." I chuckle. "You looked so scared and confused at the same time." I continued.

He blushes and sits there quietly.

"You should have left!" I say slightly annoyed.

"Sor-Sor-Sorry." He stammers. "I thought you were getting changed in the bathroom."

We both sit there in an awkward silence. We don't know what to do. I break the silence after looking at the clock seeing its 11:52.

"We better hurry." I tell him.

So we leave my room and Ethan sees us coming out together.

"What took you too so long. What were you doing in there?" He says with a grin.

"Nothing." I say quickly implying that there was something going on.

"Okay." he says in a sarcastic tone before walking away.

Angel walks in and sees us. "There you two are. I was getting worried."

She escorted us down to the lunch room where 1 and 2 where there already. We sat down on the bleak metal benches. Just then we heard Chloe from District 1 was called.

Tribute after tribute came in and out. They all looked happy with their performances. After 1 was done 4 came down. And again and again the tributes came out looking satisfied.

Then it was District 3's turn. First went Jenna. After 5 minutes she was done. Then Christina she was done in 2 minutes. Wonder what she did. Then it was my turn.

I went in a headed straight for the throwing knives. I picked three up through them. They all hit their target. Looking up at the Game maker's box they looked impressed. Then to the Axes. I picked two up. I let them fly. Both hitting their targets. I picked up another and headed for the for the sword station. I showed them my skills and close quarters with an axe. After I was finished my routine. They dismissed me looking pleased.

They Capitol assistant told me I could go back to my floor if I wanted to. So I headed up. Jenna and Christina were there.

"How was your private session?" I asked them.

"They dismissed me really quick." Christina sobbed.

"Mine was good. They looked impressed." Jenna said loudly trying to talk over her crying. "How about you?" She then asked.

"Same here. They looked impressed at what I did."

I then went over to once again console her. Jenna did the same.

She won't last long if she keeps crying.

I become overwhelmed with anger.

"Do you want to live!" I scream.

"Crying about everything isn't going to change anything!" I continued. "Your not going to go home if you don't start acting like you want to!"

She stops crying for a minute to think about what I said. She gets up and nods her head before running off.

I feel a push from behind. It was Jenna. "Why did you do that!" She yelled.

Then Chris and Ian come up from the elevator. They break up our fight quickly overpowering both of us. Chris was pulling Jenna away with her legs flailing. Screaming, "Let go!" While Ian dragged me of.

Chris sat her down and Ian did the same with me. "What's going on here?" He asked.

"She started yelling at Christina for crying all the time." Jenna said.

"Well, it isn't going to help her. She won't make it doing that during the games!" I cried.

"Jane is right. She needs to be more confident and to stop being sad all the time." Chris said. "My district partner was like that. She was in the bloodbath because she sat down and cried when it started." He went on.

Just then Ethan came up with Angel, Jimmy, and John came up from the private sessions looking shocked at all the commotion. They don't ask what going on though.

The rest of the day went pretty quick. It was boring and nothing at all happened. We sat around exchanging small talk.

Around 7:00 everyone got really jittery. No one could sit still. When the T.V. flashed on everyone rush around it.

District 1:

Amber - 9

Justine - 8

Annie - 11

Thomas - 10

Jake - 9

Jarred - 10

District 2:

Chloe - 11

Candy - 8

Sophia - 10

Carter - 11

Weaver - 9

Ash - 10

"They were all impressive scores. A lot of elevens they are going to be tough to beat. If you can kill them first but make sure you kill them fast. If you don't you are dead." John said.

District 3:

Jenna - 7

Christina - 3

Jane - 9

Ian - 10

Ethan - 9

Jimmy - 5

I sigh in relief we all made the alliance cut. We did better than some of the careers I think to myself. I can see everyone is happy with their score even Jimmy who was expecting lower. Christina for the first time didn't cry. She sat their a took it. She shook it off. It's good she listened.

Jenna was a little upset. This means that one group of careers might get away, depending on how they set us up.

I spend the rest of the night in my room thinking about today's crazy events. I stay there until I fall asleep.

**A/N I thought I would separate the interview only because this**

**Chapter was longer than expected. The interview than the moments leading up to the games will be the next chapters. Hope you enjoy. Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Interview.**

**This is the last chapter before the games. Hope you enjoy!**

I wake up to the sound of once again screaming. Angel's screaming to be exact. I'm getting used to it by now 3 days of it and it grows on you. I quickly hop in the shower and hit all the same buttons I do each time. I take a very short shower and I'm out and dressed in twenty minutes.

"We have a busy day today." Angel says cheerfully. "Eat breakfast quick. We need to head down to see your stylists."

I scoffed down my food quickly. Rushing to the elevator because as always she is rushing us.

"The interview isn't until 7:00. Why are we going down now?" I whine.

"Young lady, I am told to get you places. I'm not told why. Just to do it." she snarls.

"Fine." I sigh.

We head down to the dull, metallic room. Where the sprayers and tubs are. I see Dominique. I haven't decided if I like her or not yet. She is a capitol women but seems to be different. Only time will tell.

"How are you, Jane?" She asks politely.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I say back.

"Good dear, thanks for asking. Enough with the pleasantries. Let's get to work."

She walks around me. Examining every bit of my body. She mumbles things to herself.

"I got it!" She yells out.

She almost sprints out of the room. As close as possible to sprinting while wearing heels. She comes back with this pretty blue fabric. It measures it and tests different patterns and styles. Dashing in and out of the room with many different colors. After about five trips she doesn't come back. It takes her ten minutes to come back with a really cute blue dress. It was studded with diamond around the top and bottom of the dress. She also brought out a mini spotlight.

"The diamonds will make you sparkle out there. Look." she says.

In the mirror I look amazing. I can see tiny little lights on the wall shimmering as I move.

"Its beautiful." I say.

"Now that we got you fitted lets work on your heels. She comes back with a blue shoe covered in diamonds.

"They look uncomfortable." I said.

"Just try them." she said with a smirk.

I slipped them on. They were the most comfortable heel I have ever worn. They didn't hurt my feet after walking in them for a bit. I could get used to this I thought to myself.

Then she brought me into the next room where the other tributes were. They look stunning. Jenna had the same dress but in pink and Christina was in a light yellow.

While the guys wore tuxedoes with diamond cuff links. We all looked amazing. Angel comes over and tells us that our mentors wanted to speak with us.

As we walk through the door I see Chris, John, and Rose standing there.

"Welcome." They said in unison.

"We wanted to give you advice for tonight. But we waited until you were all together." Chris started.

"You all need sponsors at some point. So you all need to find an angle. Talk about something going on in your life that will capture the capitol's heart." John finished.

"What about this, I could tell them how I feel in love this girl back home but she doesn't feel the same way about me." Ian said.

"That's good" Rose said excitedly. "How about you Jenna."

"I don't know. I really don't have a good angle. My life is good. I don't have a boyfriend." She said sadly.

"Try being funny, cute, or smart. That works too" Rose said.

"How about you Jane?" John asked.

"I could tell them about how I'm poor and my family never has any food. I could try and get their sympathy. Winning the Hunger Games with bring my family food." I said back with a bit of sadness in my voice.

"That's great." Rose said.

A loud voice boomed over the loudspeaker. "All tributes to the

backstage. All tribute to the backstage."

We head into position. There is a long lien of tributes. This will take forever. I guess that is why we are starting early.

As Amber walks onto the stage we hear a huge roar from the crowd. Although I don't pay any attention to her answers. I can tell if she said something funny or touching by hearing the reaction of the crowd. Each career gets the same reactions. Their loved. They laugh at each joke. Cry at each sad story. They have them around their finger.

"Jenna Lewis." I hear the voice say.

She walks out onto the stage. She shakes Julius's hand. It must have been sweating because he wipes his hand on his pants.

They both sit down simultaneously.

"How did you feel about your score." Julius asked.

"Well, I am glad I got a 7. A very hard thing to do for an underdog like me. With this score I feel good that I am not going to be countered out just yet." Jenna replies.

"I think your absolutely right. So can you tell us how you got that score?" He asked.

"I can't tell you. I want to keep it a secret until the games so unfortunately you'll have to wait." She said back to him.

"That is too bad. So everyone wants to know. What is it like back in District 3?" He asked with the slightest bit of interest.

"Well it's a hardworking district. I have a better life than some in my district. I love my mom and dad. I wish I can see them again." She said with tears about to spill over. But she holds them back.

"How bout this. You win the games and then you can see your family." He said sympathetically.

"That is what I'm going to do!" She shouts. The crowd roars and the timer goes off.

"Give it up for Jenna Lewis!" Julius roars as the does the crowd as she walks of the stage.

"Now, it is time for the person you have been waiting for, Jane Gates." He says loudly.

I walk nervously onto the stage. Wiping my hands on my dress before shaking his hand.

Sitting down on the comfy white leather couch. Julius shot out tons of questions. "How do you like the Capitol so far?" He asked.

"I think it is a great city. The buildings and statues are beautiful. The food here is great." I replied nervously.

"What is your favorite food here?" he asked licking his lips seemingly hungry.

" My favorite food is the pancakes. I have them almost every morning. The way the butter is drizzled over them and the sweetness of the syrup. What brings it all together though is the fluffiness of pancakes themselves." I say

"Now we can thank Miss Gates for making us all hungry." Julius said. They all laughed.

"So I have to ask you. What is it like in district 3?

"Well it is small and has a lot of factories. But my life isn't that great. I have so many siblings and we don't have enough food to feed them. This is probably the reason I'm here. I had to support my family by taking up tesserae." I say as a hold back tears.

The audience cries will sympathy.

The timer dings and I sigh in relief. Its over I think to myself.

"Up next is Christina!" Julius shouts.

She trembles as she walks up on stage. Like all tributes they both shake hands and sit down.

"Your score of three. Was it surprising to you?"

"No, walking in there I knew I was getting a low number. I don't have any special talents useful for the games." She says confidently.

"How do you feel about this Quell?" He asked.

"It is a very interesting year. But it will be just as stupid. A punishment for something we had nothing to do with. Something that happened over 150 years ago." She says angrily.

This is a whole different side of her I have never seen before. She is feisty and outspoken.

Julius just chuckles. "Now you certainly can't think that. The Hunger Games." He says sounding confused.

What the Capitol thought we liked the games, who knew they were so incompetent.

The bell rings early as she is booed off the stage smirking in a satisfied way.

"Now for the boys, Ian Duvain!" He says passionately.

Ian walks up onto the stage. Looking confident.

"You're a handsome young man. Do you have a special someone at home?" he asked curiously.

No this has to setup or something this is a perfect question for him I think to myself.

"Well there is someone. But she doesn't love me back." H says sadly.

"What her name?" He asked as he moved to the edge of his seat.

"Her name is Haley." He said back to Julius.

"Now, you can win this thing and come home and then she has to go out with you, right?" Julius said back excitedly.

Julius was really into this one.

The timer goes off and Ian comes back behind the stage and he looks depressed. So I comfort him.

By the time I am done with him Jimmy and Ethan are done. We can go back to our floor now. When we went up the silver elevator and we watched the rest of the interviews. Each one playing an angle. Striving for as many sponsors as they can get.

By the time they're over its 10:30 so I go to bed.

Sitting there for about an hour pondering all this. W have the games tomorrow and I think back to my strategy. I think about my family and friends. Will they see me die. I wish they wouldn't.

I must've fallen asleep because next thing I know I hear Angel yelling at me to get up.

Breakfast goes by quick. We scoff down our pancakes and bacon and get dressed.

The hover craft picks us up at the top and injects us with an tracking device. The ride was about 40 minutes and then our windows blacken. "We are almost there." The attendant says.

We land in an underground facility looking very dull just as everything about the hunger games are. Forklifts sit around as people wearing hard hats rush around. We are escorted to a room with a glass tube and some clothes. Dominique walks in and hugs me. "Good luck." She whispers and tells me to put on the clothes.

So I comply. A voice says "Calling all tributes."

So this is it. My deliverance to death. I get in the tube and it slowly lifts me up. I can see Dominique eyes water as I head up.

The sun shines right in my face and I feel blinded.

60...59...58...57...56. I hear. I can see it's a thick jungle. Giant trees 50-60 feet tall. We were right three cornucopias.

30...29...28...27...26...25. Just then I spot the cornucopia. The ground littered with supplies.

15...14...13...12...11... Here we go!

**Sorry this took forever it was tough to write. Tell me what you think. Please review. Also sorry I skipped Ethan and jimmy's interview. It was getting very long and tedious to do.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Sacrifices will be made.**

**This is it the games enjoy!**

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1. The bell rings and I start sprinting towards the cornucopia. Amber and Jarred got there just before me. She hands me a couple of knives and axes.

A boy from 6 comes at me with a small knife. Dodging his small swipes until I see an opening. My axe digs into the back of his head and he drops down.

"Jane, watch out!" Jarred screamed.

The boy from 8 and girl from 6 were coming at me. Swinging clubs. One hit me in the arm then in the back. I hit the ground. I hear the girl scream. Then some running before another scream.

I lay they disoriented on the ground in pain from the blows. I heard a voice saying, "Are you gonna lie there all day or get up and help me." It was Ian.

The careers started collecting the left supplies when I was on my feet again. Jarred said, "I had two kills so far how bout you?"

"I had one." Amber said.

"I had two." Ian said.

"I had one." I said. "Thanks for saving me." I said to Ian.

A buzzing sound cuts through the air. We hear a ping and an arrow hit the cornucopia. It was the District 4 boy and girl. He shot another arrow at me barely dodging it. Then another clipped Amber as we charged them. As I ran throwing my knives at them. The boy ran when we got close. I took my two axes and dug one into the girl's shoulder. She fell to her knees. Grabbing my leg and trying to yank me down. My other axe comes down into her head. She hits the ground hard as Ian, Jarred, and Amber take of running after him.

Then I see District 9 going for our supplies. I sprint to them. I look behind me to see the rest of the gang coming too. They picked up some weapons and food and got ready for a fight.

I stopped to wait for them to catch up. Knives whiz by me then Amber sprints by. I follow.

"Get back here you little twerps!" She screams.

"Let them go!" We hear Ash scream emerging out of the woods.

He is pulling a bloody body. It is the boy from 4. Candy is just behind them. "Look what we found. We saw some you chasing him and decided to go after him." Ash said with a wink.

"I want him. He clipped me." Amber says angrily.

She takes he knife and slowly cuts hit faces. Then running the knife down both his arms. "Stand him up!" She screams.

She stabs him three times in the stomach. She walks away from him. Grabbing the bow and sending an arrow into his skull.

*Boom*,*Boom*,*Boom*,*Boom*,*Boom*,*Boom*,*Boom*,*Boom*. Eight dead so far.

I collect my knives and grab some food for our journey.

For the first time I take in my surroundings we are in a thick jungle. Looking around I see my real allies hiding in the tall trees.

I give them a small nod before heading out.

The jungle is a scary place. Although there are no mutts. Wild animals still exists. So far I saw a few snakes. I think they are called anacondas and vipers.

We hear a scream and rush towards it. We see a giant hole in the ground and look down. At least a hundred vipers are biting the small girl from 10.

"A viper pit. These are bushmasters. They are very poisonous snakes. They must have been thrown into that pit." I said.

"Thanks for the lesson, nerd." Ash laughs.

"Let's keep moving." Ian said.

Walking for about another hour another until we hit a force field.

"This is odd. It ends here. Not even that far out. Where the force field stops us. Just beyond there starts a desert."

*Ding* "The three cornucopias are separated by a force field. Each one has its own biome. One a desert. One a jungle. One a grassland. The force field will be lifted once there is 8 left in each biome. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor."

That's great our plan will never work now. I think to myself.

"We should head back its getting dark." Jarred said.

We turned back and headed to camp. Starting a fire and getting ready to turn in. The sky lights up and the capitol seal flashes on with the anthem playing.

The first faces to show is the boy from 4 then the girl from girl from 5 and both from 6 and a boy from 8. Then the girl from 10. I feel bad for her. She didn't stand a chance against those vipers.

Amber took the first watch.

**Until the biomes are merged I will do 3 POVS. One of Jane, Ethan and Christina. POV's in each chapter happening at the same time.**

_POV Ethan_

My eyes adjusted to the light level and I saw we were in a grassy plain. I saw I had Jenna with me.

5...4...3...2...1. I ran faster than I ever did before to the cornucopia I the first one there. I didn't see the careers any where. I grabbed a sword and a knife and headed out to kill.

My first challenger was a strong boy from district 5. He jetted to the cornucopia and quickly grabbed a weapon. A katana. He charged at me deflecting my attacks and I was deflecting his attacks. He drew first blood slicing my arm. Then countering his move, I get his leg. He fights on but I again counter by sweeping his legs a driving my sword through his stomach.

By then I see the careers joining the fight. Since the careers we are bit slow getting to the cornucopia almost everyone has a weapon by now. Some running off into the small wooded area and others into the marshlands, and some going for more supplies and kills. Jenna runs into a grassy area. Two girls follow her. I hear screams. Who won? I think to myself. Hopefully Jenna.

The careers are standing next to me as we square off to kill our biggest challengers, District 4. It was a fair fight they were both strong and wanted the supplies for themselves. It is three on two.

Justine and Jake charge then. Big mistake. They dodge and slice both of them. Justine drops on the ground holding her neck. Jake is cut on the arm. I make my move when they are distracted. My sword pierces his back and he drops to the floor faster than a sack of potatoes.

The girl out matched fights a defensive battle. Blocking our attacks and striking and countering when she can. An arrow shot from District 8 hits her chest. The boy then aims for Jake and he barely dodges the arrow.

He hit's the ground dead as Chloe emerges from behind him pulling her knife from the back of the boys head. Glad you showed up. Carter is behind her finishing off the other district 8 tribute.

I grabbed the arrows and stood on the top of the cornucopia while the others gathered the supplies.

After that we establish roles for the alliance. Carter will watch the supplies and me and Chloe will comb the area surrounding the cornucopia.

We begin our sweep when we hear some voices up ahead. We hide behind some bushes and peer through. See a boy and girl from 9 find a pond. Excitedly they pull out their canteens and begin to fill up.

"I just saw something move in the water." I said to Chloe.

Soon after a large animal leaps from the water and grabs the boy by the ankle. He screams in pain as the long green animal with ridges down its back and a tail drag him into the water. It rolls over and over until the boy's leg snaps cleanly off. It stop attacking him for 30 seconds then is pulled under water never to be seen again.

*Boom*,*Boom*,*Boom*,*Boom*,*Boom*,*Boom*,*Boom*,*Boom*,*Boom*,*Boom*,*Boom*. Eleven dead so far. About to make it 12. We charge her. Shocked by her partner's death she doesn't see us coming. The monster jumps at us but we leave the attack unscathed. Chloe knives hit her chest one after another. Three hit her before she hit the ground.

*Boom* Another one goes down. 12 dead 12 to go.

We finish our sweep with no other tributes found.

I saw Jenna trailing us so I know she is ok. Chloe I now know is easy to sneak up on. We make it back to camp with Jake and Carter waiting for us.

*Ding* "The three cornucopias are separated by a force field. Each one has its own biome. One a desert. One a jungle. One a grassland. The force field will be lifted once there is 8 left in each biome. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor."

"That's interesting." Carter says.

It gets dark shortly after the announcement and the Capitol seal flashes on in the sky with the anthem being played.

The first to show up is Justine. Then District 4. The boy I killed from 5. A girl from 6. Both from 8 and 9 and a girl from 10.

I took the first watch while the others slept.

_POV Christina _

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 I found the nearest supplies some were covered in sand. I sprint away seeing nothing but sand.

I make it to some boulders where I sit and examine what I got. The blue backpack had some crackers and some dried fruit. I got a small knife and some weird liquid. It had a little skull and crossbones. I guess its poison.

"You cozy." I hear from behind me. I grabbed my knife and jump to my feet.

"Whoa. Calm down there. Its me." Jimmy says.

"Don't scare me like that." I say back. "How did you find me so easily."

"Its sand. You leave tracks." He said.

The irony in what he just said couldn't have been any worse. Careers come raining down on us. Annie and Sophia come from the right and Thomas and Weaver come from the left. We have only two knives. We are outclassed, outnumbered, and overpowered. Annie comes flying at me with her sword. Its over for me I think and I close my eyes waiting for my blow that never comes.

I open my eyes to an ungodly sight. Jimmy jumped in front of me. He cut her face but the attack was futile. He only threw away his life to spare my for a few minutes.

Thomas comes at me and he hit's the ground before he gets to me. Revealing an axe in his back. It is District 7 and 12. Knowing they now are outnumbered. The careers back off.

"Let's get them before they can get back to their base." The girl yells. We charge after them.

We get back to the cornucopia I see many are still running around picking up what they can. We watch as someone lands three arrows on a boy with two bags on him. Then another hit's a girl with jugs of water. The careers must've disappeared in all the chaos. We sprint down and the boy throws an axe hitting the girl with the bow.

After seeing us many disappear over the hills. We check the cornucopia for remaining supplies. A few weapons and other supplies are left.

"Gather what we can and set out to find a base." The one boy says.

"So what are all your names?" I ask.

"Alana." The one girl from 7 says.

"Eric." The boy from 7 said back to me.

This is Keny and I'm Coral." She replied.

We gathered what we can into our back packs when I had a bright idea. With the poison we could taint the lake water. So we filled up our water bottles. Then poured the poison into lake.

"Lets go back to those boulders." Eric said.

We followed the tracks back to those four giant stones. Jimmy's body was gone.

*Boom*,*Boom*,*Boom*,*Boom*,*Boom*,*Boom*,*Boom*.

"Seven dead. That is only what our bloodbath had. Where is the other deaths." I said surprised.

*Ding* "The three cornucopias are separated by a force field. Each one has its own biome. One a desert. One a jungle. One a grassland. The force field will be lifted once there is 8 left in each biome. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor."

"What timing. That explains where everyone is and why there wasn't many cannons." Keny said laughing.

We set up camp there and laid on the rocks waiting for the death count in the sky to come on.

As I wait I think about my allies. How are they doing? Are they alive? Did they kill the careers? A million questions rush through my head.

Why did Jimmy sacrifice himself for me. He had a better chance of winning than I did.

The night comes to a close as the seal comes on and so does the anthem. The first to show up is Thomas. Then Jimmy. I begin to cry. The first time since I was reaped that I had a reason for crying. Although the tears blurred my vision I could see the boy from 6. The girl from 8. She was the one with the bow. They girl from 9 and the boy from 10. The final one was the girl from 11.

Eric takes the first watch as I cry myself to sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed it. These are the dead so far.**

**Arena 1: **

**District 4: boy and girl.**

**District 5: girl.**

**District 6: boy and girl.**

**District 8: boy.**

**District 10: girl.**

**Arena 2:**

**District 1: Justine.**

**District 4: boy and girl.**

**District 5: boy.**

**District 6: girl.**

**District 8: boy and girl.**

**District 9: boy and girl.**

**District 10: girl**

**Arena 3:**

**District 1: Thomas.**

**District 6: boy.**

**District 8: girl.**

**District 9: girl.**

**District 10: boy.**

**District 11: girl.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The hunter becomes the hunted. ****Hope you enjoy this. Please review. **_POV Jane _It is almost dawn when it is my shift. I sit thinking about how things are going in the other arenas. Who is alive and who is dead? Leaves begin to rustle in a bush close to our camp. Drawing my axe and nudging Ian to get up. "What do you want?" He asked. "Someone is coming!" I say sharply say back. He jumps to his feet grabbing his sword. He wakes up Amber, Candy, Ash, and Jarred. The bush begin to move again. A small grey bunny jumps from the bushes. "Come on Jane!" They whine. A panther with piercing green eyes leaps out from a tree and lands ready to strike. We all jump back at the surprise of his arrival. He again pounces toward us. Ian swipes at him as he dodges the attack. The panther growls with pain. It sprints toward us. I quickly react sending two knives into its body. Still alive I take my third knife and ends its misery. Since we are all up we decide to head out early looking for tributes to pick off. Jarred leads the way slicing through thick leaves and under brush of the jungle. We see a cave up ahead a decide to check it out. I noticed a lot of bones near the entrance and a small stream running next to it. "I don't think is such a good idea." I tell them. "Yea, I'm no feeling this place either." Amber says. We heard some voices and some running. So we dove into some bushes. It was District 11. They stopped by the stream to refill their canteens. A medium sized cat walks out from the cave growling. It is spotted, it has a sleek body and long tail. They dropped their bottles and started running. The girl climbed a tree but was caught by something. We heard her scream. The boy tried climbing a tree but the cat caught him and dragged him back to the cave. You heard the screams for miles. We didn't hear his cannon until we were long gone. "We better start killing before nature gets them all first." Ash said angrily. "I wanna see what got that girl." Candy said. "Okay, it's your cannon." We all said back to her. She wises up and comes with us. Although it is hard to see the sky. We see smoke which mean a fire that someone lit. We all race to get there. The District 10 boy is there. He is shocked by us and quickly grabs his things. Amber and I both throw our knives. Hitting the trees behind him. He sprints away and we follow. It is easy to get lost going through the jungle. Bam! I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head. I see the District 10 boy run away just before I black out. When I woke up I had no idea what was going on. "Mom!". I yelled. "Where am I?". I wondered. I hear a cannon go off. That brings me back to my senses I am in the Hunger Games. Why didn't he kill me I think to myself. I have no idea where I'm going. I can't find anyone. As I walk I feel a shock in my body as I hit the ground. So this must be the force field. I see a grassland just beyond it. I turn around to only find that I'm surrounded by District 10 boy and the District 9 girl. "We have your cornered. What are you gonna do now little career. " He says. "Why didn't you kill me earlier? You had me knocked out." I asked him. "She was in danger. I had to warn her about the careers."He said back with a smile on his face. After saying this they slowly approach me. I pull out my two axes and begin to dodge their attacks. The boy swings for head. I duck and slice his leg. The girl has two knives. She attacks by rapidly swinging her knives in the direction I move. Seeing an opportunity I kicked one knife from her hand. With another weapon I can grab I throw my knife at the guy getting him in the chest. She goes for a kick but I block her kick by kicking her leg before she can move it. She again swipes at me and I grab her arm twist and elbow her arm. She drops the knife. *Boom*. That must have the 10 boy's cannon. She tackles me and I dropped my axe. She begins to constrict my airways and I grab her face scratching away. I thought it was all over because the life was slipping away. I manage to punch her and she releases. I gasp for air as I roll over putting me on top. I began to punch and punch and punch. She has a bloody nose and lip. I make sure she is incapacitated before I retrieve my axe. I end her life quickly. I collect my stuff and sort through their stuff. In the lime green backpack has a map. I can finally get out of here. It gets dark so I climb to a small branch. The Capitol seal comes on but I can't see because of all the thick canopy. So I try to sleep. _POV Ethan_

While on watch I saw many dangerous animals. Snakes and roaming predators.

I snuck out to talk to Jenna.

"Should I kill them now?" I asked her.

"No, wait until your alone." she said back.

"If you can kill the guard at the cornucopia go for it." I say quietly.

"Find District 7 and 12, if you need help." I tell her.

I hurry back just in time for Chloe to get up. She takes over my watch and I catch some sleep.

I fall fast asleep. I dreamt about being home. That someone else got reaped.

It is about dawn when I wake up. Carter is now on watch when I awake. We decided to wake the others and go hunting for tributes.

We decided to head into the tall grasses. Carter took point slicing and dicing through the tall think grass. We came across a small camp. We gather the supplies and waited for them to come back.

It was an ambush. The boy from 6 and 10 come charging at us. A makeshift arrow flies towards us. They aren't a very good shot because three arrows splash around us. We get ready to fight them off but we are out numbered and we begin to run back to our base.

Arrow fly by us as we get chase through the high grass. Of course my plan backfired because we see Jenna and Districts 7 and 12 taking our stuff. It is a three way battle between us.

An axe flies at Jake dodging it barely. I back off to join my real allies as they scream "Traitor!" I shrug it off because I don't care.

Carter is so pissed and calls me out. We square off. He is so predictable and just uses brute strength. Knocking me back against the cornucopia I dodge his final attack and cut his stomach. I continue my attack. I stab him in the chest and he dropped to his knees. He makes an a last attempt to attack me and drives his dagger into my leg. I scream in pain. The girl from 7 sends an axe into his head and rushes to my aid. Jenna is hit by two arrows and goes down. The boy from 10 charges her but is killed by Chloe as she goes to kill Jenna. A small boy from 11 charges her with sickle slashing the air as she dodges the attacks. She sends her knife into his skulls and continues to Jenna.

*Boom*,*Boom*,*Boom* goes the cannons.

"Noooo!" I cry and she repeatedly stabs Jenna in the stomach.

*Boom* Her cannon is off. Enraged I practically heal from my wound grabbing an axe sending it her way. It misses. Dragging my sword along with me.

A raise my sword as she throws a knife my way. The 12 boy jumps in front of my and takes the knife for me. I swing my sword and she rolls and sweeps my legs. This brings pain to my leg injury

*Boom* That must have been the district 12 boy's cannon.

She gets on top of me and raises her knife. I grab her hand and tried to keep her from stabbing me. But thankfully an axe ends up in her side. *Boom*

*Ding* Congratulations Arena 2. You have been the first to reach 8. You have received a ticket out of the games until the others finish. Please wait to be picked up.

We all are frozen and pulled into the hovercraft.

_POV Christina_

I wake up as the sun is just coming up.

"How come you didn't wake me up for my shift?" I asked Eric.

"You looked like you needed sleep." He said back.

"So what is District 7 like?" I grill him.

"In one word trees." He chuckles. "Not much else." He goes on.

"What is District 3 like?" He returns.

"Well, it has a lot of factories. We sometimes get to keep our products so its nice to have some of the technology. It pretty dull." I tell him.

"We better wake the others." He declares.

We wake the others and by this time it is 7:00 am.

We decide to see what we got and open our backpacks. In my backpack I had three bottles of water, some crackers and a knife. Jimmy's had an empty bottle, a pair of night vision glasses and a map.

This map shows a circle. The arenas are marked as Arena 1, 2, and 3. Each showed sources of water. Important places in the arenas. We move out to find that oasis. Our main source of water was poisoned.

We trek over mountains of sand. Walking past cacti and tumble weeds.

"Are we there yet?" Keny whines.

"We get there when we get there!" I yell.

"Fine." He sighs.

"We should take a break. It is a 110 degrees." Coral cries.

"Okay but where, there is no shade." I said back.

We trudged around in the sand while the blazing sun glared down on us. We sipped our water bottle at every step we took. Trying to keep hydrated.

Soon we found ourselves out of water. Funny looking birds circle us. We barely make it over a hill when just over it was the oasis.

"There it is!" I shout.

We do somewhat of a sprint towards it. I dropped my bags when I got their and jumped in the water. I hit the sand and realized nothing was there. Was I imagining it. I swore it was there.

Have I gone crazy I thought to my self. Keny and Eric passed out. I quickly fell to the ground after them and slowly began to black out.

I woke up in a daze. These funny looking birds were circling around us as everyone else was passed out. I slowly nudge Keny awake.

"What happened?" I wondered as I realize I'm drenched in sweat.

"We passed out from lack of water or the heat." He said very softly.

We woke up the rest of gang and just sat down.

"The sun is going down. How long were we out?" Coral said.

"Probably a few hours." Eric said.

"What are we gonna do. We have no water and we are out in the middle of now where." Keny cried.

*Boom*

We are all startles and jump to our feet canvassing the sand mounds around us waiting for something to come at us.

"We might as well stay here" Eric suggests.

We don't contest his idea and we just plop right back down.

Little words are exchanged before the Capitol seal and anthem blares on.

In the sky is the boy from 11.

"It was a slow day. The game makers might try something soon if nothing happens." I told them being worried myself as to what they would throw into the games.

"We didn't make much progress today." Coral said. "All we did was almost die and walk a few miles." She continued. "At least we are alive. Be happy about that." Eric sneers.

**A/N: Sorry this took a bit I was really busy. I am going to be starting a new FanFiction. It will be a SYOT. If things work out I should be ending this story just as I get enough tributes for that depending on how fast I get tributes. If you would like to Submit one go to my page and find the SYOT. Use the form I give you and pm it to me. Thank you. Review.**


End file.
